viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob the janitor is a mysterious character that provides a small amount of continuity and narrative underpinning to the Viscera Cleanup Detail universe. The player never directly encounters Bob, but instead learns about him and his activities through notes he leaves behind, often months after the notes had been written. Notes are always written on paper documents rather than electronic documents. Notes can be found in several levels in Viscera Cleanup Detail, usually hidden in dark or otherwise out-of-view corners. Each note is dated, establishing a timeline of the events they describe, and the texts allow the player to follow Bob's trail as he seeks refuge from the authorities. There is currently no apparent connection between Bob and the events that have unfolded in any particular level, although from the dates it can be concluded that Bob has passed through to each area approximately six months prior to when the player is sent to clean the level. Locating Bob Bob's remains can be found in a small hidden room behind the Incinerator room in Unearthly Excavation. To access this area, players must obtain nine of Bob's notes (not including the three found within the secret room). Two of these notes can be found in Keypad-protected rooms in The Office, six can be found in various levels (a full list can be found below), and one in Unearthly Excavation. Once every note has been obtained, players must transfer these notes to Unearthly Excavation via the Janitor's Trunk and place them on the alien pedestal (the same pedestal that housed the alien Artifact upon entering the level). Once all notes are on the pedestal, players will hear a grinding noise of the gates opening, where they can then proceed to enter the secret room. It should be noted that once opened, these gates cannot be closed. Bob's Notes As of version v0.52 there are nine main notes from Bob which can be found throughout the game, with three additional "secret notes" hidden in a secret room in Unearthly Excavation. One extra note can be found in the Office, after opening the room locked by the red keycard. Each note is dated in day/month/year format, which allows them to be read in chronological order, establishing a timeline for the narrative and events both with respect to each other and in relation to the other notes and data logs found in each level. Note #1: The Office Dated: 15/11/2183 The first note is located in the secret back room of the office. This note establishes Bob motivations as well as suggesting to the player the mechanics of collecting items from the maps and the consequences of getting fired: :This'll do perfectly! :So long as I don't get fired, I'll store my 'personal collection' here. :I must be careful to avoid the suspicion of my colleagues. They can't know about the contents of my trunk or this room, ever! :I will devote my time to collecting what I can while trying to avoid getting fired. If I am fired, all is lost, my entire collection will be gone! :If I slip up even once, the game is over. :They can't get rid of Bob, they won't! Note #2: The Office Dated: 18/01/2184 The second note is beyond the second door in the equipment room, and establishes more of Bob's background. :I...I had to do it, you knew! :Dammit Dave, why did you follow me, why did you threaten to report me! :You were one of the few people I liked, now...now you're gone. :I can't stay here, it's only a matter of time, I must be ready. My replacement will soon find out as well, I must go. :I will try to take my collection with me, but it's risky now. :They must never find me! : Note #3: Evil Science Dated: 01/02/2184 : I've managed to breach security protocols and avoid personel. : My secret has been discovered, and as a result I am in deep trouble. : Ottis came for me. Luckily I managed to hit him with my mop, but now I'm on the run. : The things I've seen in this facility and in so many others, truly horrible. : The sooner I get out of here the better. If anyone happens to find me... I'll need a better weapon, and soon. : : I plan to make for the Cryogenic labs and hopefully sneak through undetected. : They must never find me! : Note #4: Cryogenesis Dated: 02/02/2184 : I've snuck into the Cryogenics Sector in an effort to dodge the authorities. : Surprisingly, Ottis' keycard granted access to the cryo labs. I had no idea he had such high security clearance. : I plan to knock out one of the scientists with the wrench I found and take his clothes. : : With luck a disguise will get me to the other side of the facility. : : Damn the company for confiscating my Nephliprine. : : God I wish I had some left... : : They must never find me! : Note #5: Caduceus Dated: 03/02/2184 : I'm just one step away from making it to the Waste Disposal Sector. : I can't get out of here fast enough, they think they can stop me, but they can't. : I know whats really going on, I've seen things. : : I'll do what I need to... if I escape they won't be able to stop it. : I would like to take a few mementos with me, but it's not worth the risk, God only knows what's in those jars! : The bodies... fuck these frankenstein doctors! : They must never find me! : Note #6: Waste Disposal Dated: 04/02/2184 : I've finally reached the Waste Disposal Sector in hopes of having a respite. : The things I've seen while fleeing, truly typical of these bastards! : I've done only what I had to do, people won't understand... I don't care either way, screw them all! : I plan to make for the docking area and hopefully stowaway on the next ship off the station. : They must never find me! : Note #7: Hydroponic Hell Dated: 06/02/2184 : I've been fleeing for several days now, dodging security guards and scientists. : I had hoped to make it to the docking station, but hunger has struck me. I thought I might look for food in the Greenhouse sector. : Little did I know what kind of plant-life they had in here. : It doesn't matter, though, I'll just nick something from the canteen and keep going. : Ugh, I think I'm suffering some serious withdrawal symptoms. Damn administrator Wallace, the prick! : They must never find me! : Note #8: Revolutionary Robotics Dated: 07/02/2184 : I'm getting close to the docking station. I can't risk taking the station tram system, they'll find me straight away! : : I think I'm in some sort of robotics factory, there are display models everywhere. : Worst is the automated defenses, I'm really going to have to be careful as I make my way through to the docking station...I want off this hunk of metal! : With luck I can find a transport bound for an outer colony. I'll kill whoever I have to to get out. : They must never find me! : Note #9: Unearthly Excavation Dated: 11/07/2184 : After a series of horrible flights in which I was stowed away in cargo crates for months, I boarded a security transport and reached this planet. : I had hoped to hide out down here, but something ain't right. : I've seen people attacking eachother for no reason. They are miners though, so who knows. : I have some really shitty luck! : Hopefully me and my things will remain hidden away and safe from these thugs. : I feel strangely drawn to the altar. Like that's where my legacy should be. : I have a bad feeling about this... Note #10 Unearthly Excavation Hidden Dated: 22/08/2184 : I've been here over a month now, and... I think I'm sick. I've got whatever this thing is that everyone seems to have. : I just...I just want to kill everyone! : If I don't make it, and someone finds this, please...please give Dave a proper burial. I...locked his body in the bathroom. : Forgive me, Dave... You were an ass, but you understood me. I respected you, that's why I cut you up like I did. It was the only way... : Fuck Carl and Lillian, they can rot in their bags. Lousy brown-nosers!" Note #11 Unearthly Excavation Hidden Dated: 22/08/2184 : This is my confession: : I murdered Dave, Carl, and Lillian. A scientist, I don't know his name... I took his clothes from his body in order to escape. I had to kill them, they would have reported me to the company. : I stole from the Soda machine. And that loser, Admin Wallace's office. : I regret nothing except working for the damn company. For years I served silently, never questioning. They rewarded my silence with petty promotions, and half-baked appreciation. All the while I gathered proof of their crimes. They must pay. Don't let what I've done all be for nothing! Note #12 Unearthly Excavation Hidden Dated: 22/08/2184 : I have gathered proof of the company's crimes. : Aerospace Sanitation .Inc have ties with every illegal operation and installation in the galaxy! I've been sanctioned to cleanup 471 ungodly disasters over the last 36 years, always under complete secrecy. : I was there for the Aegis VII incident, when the whole thing was covered up. : They must be exposed, their duplicity with shadow organizations is beyond measure! : They have silenced at least 27 of their employees in the past 20 years! Now it seems, I too will pass into legend... Extra Note: The Office Hidden Dated: 16/01/2184 The extra note is located in the basement of the office, in the room accessed using the red keycard from Unearthly Excavation. :I managed to install a keycard access panel on the gate. That should keep people out of here. :I think I'll keep my most prized posessions in here, where they'll be extra secure. :Those company bastards will never find out. I'll make sure of that. If it comes down to it, I'll at the very least keep the keycard out of reach of anyone who tries to cross me. :I'll kill them if I have to... Trivia * A note found in the level Unearthly Excavation written by one of the miners stationed within the level prior to any devastating events mentions "...some guy in overalls sneaking around." This is presumably Bob, which places Bob at this location much closer to the disastrous events that transpired than any other clue. * Bob is seen to be to some degree, insane. This is implied by Bob's "collection," a large storage room hidden in the back of the Office filled with several pieces of human remains, and the mutilated remains of one of Bob's fellow janitors, Dave. * Several notes found alongside Bob's remains in Unearthly Excavation suggest that at the time of his death, he was not in fact acting of his original self, and had instead become "sick" as a result of the Artifact; the same thing that caused the miners in Unearthly Excavation to murder each other. However, seeing as how this is the last place he visits before his death, it does not explain his earlier violent behavior, and it is likely the Artifact only made things worse. * In the Options menu, hovering over the View Bob option will display (along with the usual description) "If you do however find Bob, please inform security immediately!" * Bob's trunk can be found in the hidden room along with his remains. It is identical in shape to the standard Janitor's Trunk, but possesses different stickers and a bright-red colouration instead of blue. *In Bob's Note found in Hydroponic Hell he says he is suffering withdrawal symptoms. According to the game's developers, he was addicted to "spice", an illicit drug that is also referenced in one of the Ending Messages received after leaving unwelded bullet holes in a level. "Spice" is a reference to the addictive substance found in the movie Dune.Developer Trivia on Steam **Bob may also be addicted to "Nephliprine", and/or seeking it as a replacement for "spice". According to developers, Bob's notes went through many revisions, and both interpretations are possible.Developer Trivia on Steam * "The Aegis VII incident" is a reference to the first Dead Space game. It is the planet that the USG Ishimura is orbiting, and where the final act of the notoriously gory game takes place. Gallery of notes The following is a full list of Bob's notes. Dates are in day/month/year format. Bob_note_15-11-2183.jpg|15/11/2183 Bob note 16-01-2184.jpg|16/01/2184 Bob_note_18-01-2184.jpg|18/01/2184 Bob_note_01-02-2184.jpg|01/02/2184 Bob_note_02-02-2184.jpg|02/02/2184 Bob_note_03-02-2184.jpg|03/02/2184 Bob_note_04-02-2184.jpg|04/02/2184 Bob_note_06-02-2184.jpg|06/02/2184 RR_Bob_Note.png|07/02/2184 Bob_note_11-07-2184.jpg|11/07/2184 UE-Bob-Note1.jpg|22/08/2184 UE-Bob-Note2.jpg|22/08/2184 UE-Bob-Note3.jpg|22/08/2184 References Category:Documents Category:Characters